leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Island
}} Iron Island (Japanese: こうてつじま Steel Island) is an island off the northwestern coast of Sinnoh, which is only accessible by boat from Canalave City. It was once a prosperous ore mine, but was shut down after the ore reserves dried up. Since then, it was kept open as a training area and habitat for wild Pokémon. Byron, Riley, and the members of the Canalave Gym come here to train, as did Roark in his childhood. s are also found within the abandoned mine. Geography Exterior The main point of access to Iron Island is at its southern-west corner, which has a dock for access by boat from Canalave City. One of the openings to the inside of the island is blocked by ledges, and thus its role is more like that of an exit. In front of the dock is two sets of stairs, separated by a landing on which a cabin apparently owned by Canalave Gym Leader Byron is located. The stairs lead to another cave opening, the only other way to enter the island. Interior The cave inside the island is brown in Diamond and Pearl, and black in Platinum. In all three games, the floor of the cave throughout the island is lined with oil drums and s, with the former occasionally serving as obstacles which the player must navigate around in order to access certain parts of the cave sections. When the player first enters, a pair of stairs facing left and right provide access to the first basement of the island. The left stair leads to a dead-end section, in which a single can be battled. The right stair leads to a larger cave section with several Trainers, where a platform lift at the end can be used to gain access to the second basement of the cave. Once again, there are two sets of stairs facing left and right at the end of the platform lift; this time the right one leads to a dead-end section, where two s can be battled. The left stair leads to the largest single cave section of the island, where Riley will partner the player the first time he or she enters it, participating in Tag Battles with his . Following this point, the remaining Trainers present in the cave are set up in a way such that tag battles against them with Riley as partner are possible, though strictly optional save for the battle with the two s at the end of the section. After the battle with the Galactic Grunts, Riley will cease his partnership with the player, and presents him or her with a Egg as a parting gift; if the player's party is full, he will remain until the player returns with an empty slot in his or her party. The departure of the two Galactic Grunts will also allow the player to access another platform lift that takes him or her down to the third basement. A cave opening in the wall leads to the exit section with another lift, which will take the player straight back to entrance level, where he or she can leave the inside of the island. In , this section also contains the entrance to the Iron Ruins, where can be battled if the player has a fateful encounter in their party. Riley When entering Iron Island for the first time, Riley will offer to travel through the mine with the , participating in wild Double Battles with his . At the end of their travels, he will give the player a , if the player has a space for it in his/her party; if not, he will wait until the player returns with an empty space. Like all stat Trainers, he will fully heal all of a player's Pokémon after each battle. Items }} }} }} }} }} /Dusk Ball near two small rocks|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} Pokémon Exterior Cave 1F B1F B2F 1 B2F 2 While Riley is partnered with the player, the Pokémon located here (excluding dual-slot mode Pokémon) will be faced in Double Battles. |type1=Fighting}} B3F Trainers Note: Trainers in B2F 2 may be battled either in or in Double Battle mode, optionally with Riley as partner. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |sprite=DP Riley Back.png |game=DPPt |location=Iron Island |prize=N/A |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | / |ability=Steadfast |move1=Metal Claw|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bone Rush|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Force Palm|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Quick Attack|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} Layout Outside and 1F-B1F B2F and B3F In the anime Iron Island was first mentioned in Shield with a Twist! by as the location he had trained previously and also plans to train again. Iron Island first appears in Steeling Peace of Mind! as a rocky island populated with many Steel-type Pokémon. Ash and head off on a ferry to the island on Barry's alert, to investigate why Steel-type Pokémon were running amok on the island. They meet Riley and his partner and find out the cause is due to Team Galactic's machines. The group then discover that Team Galactic are trying to activate the ruins present in the island. In the next episode, Team Galactic continue their plans at the ruins on Iron Island, where they use the Spear Key to scan Mt. Coronet to find the location of the Spear Pillar. Ash and the group succeed in stopping Team Galactic, and Riley and Lucario successively contain detonating bombs placed by Team Galactic which were to destroy the island. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Byron sent to train here with Riley, under his supervision due to his lack of training compared to the other Sinnoh Pokédex holders. It was here that Diamond's Tru learned how to attack fast despite lacking in speed. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Hareta went to train at Iron Island after losing to Byron in a Gym battle. He met Riley, who gave him an which soon hatched into a Riolu. After capturing several Pokémon, he drove off a Team Galactic Grunt, at which point his evolved into . Trivia * Worker Willy (renamed Worker Noel in ) calls himself as a "working class hero," which may be a reference to the song . In , the name may also refer to formerly of , who was often called the "working class hero" in his heyday. * In Pokémon Platinum, Ace Trainer Brenda's team consists of the members of Team Charm. However, is replaced with its pre-evolution Kirlia. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=鋼鐵島 |zh_cmn=鋼鐵島 / 钢铁岛 |bg=Остров Айрон Ostrov Ayron |fi=Iron-saari |fr_eu=Île de Fer |da=Iron Øen |de=Eiseninsel |it=Isola Ferrosa |ko=강철섬 Gangcheol Seom |es_eu=Isla Hierro |pt_br=Ilha Iron |ru=Айрон Айленд Ayron Aylend |sv=Iron-ön |vi=Đảo Sắt }} Category:Islands Category:Caves Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations de:Eiseninsel es:Isla Hierro fr:Île de Fer it:Isola Ferrosa ja:こうてつじま zh:钢铁岛